User talk:INFERNOX
Ah, okay then. I thought it would help...my bad! Just as a noob question, why is there a Canon character section then? Oh, that makes sense! Hey, how did you guys get those types of posts? Is it for admins only? Hey thanks man! Give me a bit! Sorry for the late reply! I'm jumping around everywhere nowadays... If you could make a talk bubble or something, I'd really appreciate it! My laptop won't let me for some reason... Also, thanks for the compliment on the fanfictions of mine! I'm trying my hardest to make it logical for both sides of the story, and so far everything I have planned is going...according to plan! INFERNOX 15:30, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Not mad at all, man! I was just using what I learned from the Sonic Fanon Wiki, where everyone could edit the same page as long as they put different subtitles in, like... "Aqua: HFAOW story for one Heading, someone else's fanfic for another heading" That was kinda what I was going for, but this isn't the SFW, so I can understand. Crap! Forgot! Color scheme: green. Character: Ventus. Text: Ventus quote. ^^ INFERNOX 00:22, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay then! Got what you mean! And thank you man! ^^ INFERNOX 00:28, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey does anyone have any idea how to make those fancy description-like boxes that show stats and such, like in the World Inversed page? I've been trying to find out how, but I have no clue...INFERNOX 15:25, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I am SO SORRY for not replying sooner! Had to leave the computer because the bell rang and study hall ended! Just one question: do I copy and paste it? INFERNOX 18:52, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks man! I managed to fix it earlier, so now its more cleaned up! All I have to do now is wait for the new template for responses, as well as the photos of my OC's on the SFW...INFERNOX 21:03, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Again, I'm being noobish, but can someone past a template link to something for a character? And I need one for a boss fought ONCE, and a boss fought SEVERAL TIMES and also within OTHER PEOPLE'S scenarios... Sorry for using all-caps, but I wanted to make sure I got what I needed. Like on Pride (Boss)'s page. INFERNOX 20:58, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Maggosh! I'll try the Tab thing when I can...just hope I do it right this time! Thanks though! INFERNOX 21:07, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Xiggie can make boss templates for you if you need them and nice story's.--ZACH 21:11, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the compliment! And I'll contact Xiggie if I have too much problems making mine. I'm trying it right now, so wish me luck! INFERNOX 21:12, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I see! Sorry for causing inconvienences...hey, question: do you know exactly how to make that bottom tab thing that connects stories and such? Like for Avastar: Kingdom Hearts, they have that tab file at the bottom of their page. Also, I did notice how you change Aqua (HFAOW) to Aqua alone. How do I do that? INFERNOX 15:52, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay! Let me just edit them them. Thanks! INFERNOX 16:08, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Editing Request Can someone help make a tab for the Heroes From An Old World series, like how Avastar: Kingdom Hearts has its own bottom tab? I have NO idea how to do it, so...I'm sorry. INFERNOX 05:52, May 29, 2010 (UTC)